


Kiss Me Like You Need It

by Hockey_3720



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Anxiety, Depression, M/M, Miscommunication, New England Patriots, patriots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: "Dola! Don't leave! Please," Julian whined in a longing voice. Danny shook his head and ran, suddenly happy that Julian left him in his shoes the night before.Danny ran to the only place that he could think of and didn't stop once on the way there--not even for cars.





	Kiss Me Like You Need It

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, this is my first football M/M.   
> Feed back is great.

Danny sat in his stall and watched as his best friend, Julian, strode into the locker room with the familiar goofy smile on his face, the normal shine that's always been displayed in his blue eyes, and tight-as-hell black briefs. Danny quickly looked back down at his hands as he twiddled his thumbs, so he could make it look like he wasn't completely in love with his best friend. 

 

Three years, three years and no one had noticed the way that he looked at Julian the minute he walked into the room, or the way that he tucked his chin into his chest to hide his smile every time Julian laughed, or at least he thought. No one ever said anything about it-- and he hoped nobody would ever say anything about it. 

 

"Hey man," Julian's voice appeared above Danny as a large hand gripped onto his shoulder with a firm grasp. 

 

Danny glanced up and met Julian's blue eyes as he clasped his hands together, and tried not to be distracted by Julian's six-pack. "Whats up Jules," Danny asked as he raised an eyebrow. 

 

Julian tightened his grip a bit more and then let go as he slipped into his locker to Danny's left. Danny followed Julian's movements as he waited for the younger man to answer him. "I was thinking," Julian mumbled as he placed his elbows on both of his thighs and leaned in closer so only Danny could hear what he had to say. "I was thinking that maybe you could come over and we have burgers after we're done here." 

 

Danny swallowed the spit that was gathering in his mouth and nodded slowly. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll have to run home first though; I don't have any clothes to wear other than these shorts, this shirt, and my knee-high socks," Danny replied as he quickly looked away from his friend and down at his unpresentable attire for ‘just hanging out'. 

 

"Why am I feeling so awkward all of the sudden. He's my best friend… Why are my feelings in the way," Danny thought and mentally shook his head. 

 

"Nah man, you and I are the same size. You can borrow a pair of sweats and a hoodie or something," Julian quickly replied as he nudged Danny in the side to get his attention. 

 

"Oh… Okay… Yeah," Danny swallowed again, "Yeah, that's fine. I'll meet you at your place after I'm done getting ready." Danny sighed and turned away from Julian to grab his shoes behind him. 

 

Julian sighed and stood to pull on a pair of black puma sweats and a rather tight red shirt that hugged his muscles in all the right places. Danny sighed as he slipped his shoes on a slowly tied them. 

 

"I'll see you in a little bit, man," Julian mentioned as he stood up and platted Danny's back. Danny's breath got caught in his throat as he stayed folded in half to finish tying his shoe. 

 

"I swear he just placed his hand on my back longer than normal," Danny's subconscious yelled. 

 

"Uh yeah, I'll see ya in a little bit, Jules," Danny called as he looked up to see Julian wave over his shoulder as he strutted out of the locker room with the normal hop in his step. 

 

Danny shook his head at himself, stood up from his stall, and then whipped around to grab his bag and cell phone. Once his bag was draped over his shoulder and phone was in his pocket he began to make his way out of the room. 

 

"See ya tomorrow Dola," Gronk yelled from the corner as he pulled his own shoes on and waved like an idiot at Danny. 

 

"Uh… See ya Gronk," Danny returned with a small wave and a half smile on his face. As soon as he got out the door the smile fell off his face and he made his way to his car. 

 

On the way to Julian's Danny had to give himself a small pep-talk. "Okay, Danny… Keep your cool and he won't question why you're acting so weird," He mumbled to himself as he pulled off the highway and made his way into Julian's neighborhood. 

 

When he got to Julian's house he pulled up right behind Jules' car, jumped out, and darted to the front door to dodge the cold. He hit the doorbell and the door practically immediately opened, with Julian yanking him into the house. 

 

"Danny! You made it! I was getting worried," Julian exclaimed as he smiled at Danny and directed him to the living room. "I put the sweats and hoodie on the couch there for ya. Burgers are about to be put on the grill." 

 

"Okay, I'll be right outside then," Danny nodded and swiped up the clothing from the couch and pulled the sweats on over his shorts and the hoodie on over his shirt. The sweats tightly hugged his thighs and the hoodie hung loosely around his frame. He quickly pulled his shoes back on and made his way through the kitchen and out the back door to the backyard. 

 

When Danny got outside Julian was sitting in a lawn chair looking down at his phone. Julian noticed Danny and looked up at him with a bright smile on his face. "Hey man! I take it the clothes fit you well," Julian asked as he placed his phone down on his lap and looked Danny up and down.

 

Danny blushed and nodded slowly as he moved over and plopped down in the chair next to Julian. "So what's up man? You seem to be like really tense lately," Julian mumbled his attention fully on Danny. 

 

Danny's breath got caught in his throat before he answered. He let out a long puff and then looked over at Julian with an eyebrow raised, "What? I've been fine lately. What makes you think otherwise?" 

 

Julian sighed and leaned forward to place a hand on Danny's forearm. "You like never talk anymore… You've been dropping Tommy's passes in practices… It's just weird I guess," Julian confronted Danny with raised eyebrows. 

 

Danny looked up and his brown eyes locked with Julian's. Danny got lost in Jules' shiny blue eyes and couldn't find it in himself to say anything. He could only shake his head and break eye contact. 

 

Julian's grip was made a little tighter as Danny continued to shake his head at himself. "Come on, man… You've gotta tell me. Whats up," Julian's voice became softer as Julian stood up and crouched down to look up at Danny and try to get the older man to look at him. 

 

Danny continued to shake his head as he moved his hands to rub them down his face. "I-I," Danny stumbled on his words and then shook his head again. 

 

"Dola, come on. It's just me," Julian voiced again as his hand fell down to Danny's knee and rested there. 

 

"No- No Jules," Danny mumbled and abruptly stood. "I'm not gonna talk about it now… In fact, I probably never will. I'm sorry… But… I've gotta go. I knew this was a trap," he complained and pushed Julian out of the way to leave. 

 

"Danny," Julian complained and reached out for Danny and got ahold of the hoodie, "Just- Just stay." His voice sounded so broken as he spoke those words. If Danny wasn't being held back he would've been stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of Julian's voice. 

 

Danny sighed and shook his head. "I'm not going to talk about it. And if you ask me again… So help me god," Danny threatened as he found his voice again. 

 

"I'm sorry. I want you can tell me when and if you're ever ready." Julian looked defeated as he nodded slowly and motioned for Danny to go back to sit down. Danny obliged and moved to sit back down where he was just sitting. 

 

"You like them medium rare right," Julian asked as he flipped the four burgers on the grill and glanced unsurely over at Danny. 

 

Danny nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's fine," Danny mumbled and pulled his phone out of his pocket to look at it. He let out a massive sigh. 

 

Julian let one out as well. "Damn, I really fucked up," he said under his breath as he continued to man the grill. 

 

The next week didn't go any better for Danny; he just couldn't shake this sudden longing feeling that he felt for Julian. After practices, he'd just go back to his place (to avoid Julian) and just chill on the couch for the night. After a big win against the Redskins, a bunch of the guys planned to head out and hit up a few bars to celebrate. 

 

Just as Danny stood up to make his way out of the locker room Julian slid in from the showers with only a small white towel wrapped around his waist. Danny walked past him with his eyes on the ground so that was careful to not make eye contact or get distracted by Jules' abs. What he missed was the frown on Julian's face as he walked by. 

 

Just as Danny was about to walk out the door that connected to the parking lot someone called his name. "Danny! Danny! Ugh! Dola," the voice called as footsteps got closer to him. 

 

Danny turned around and saw Gronk jogging over to him. "Hey man, I finally got Tommy to agree to go out tonight! Come with! You like never do anything with us anymore," Gronk complained as he raised both eyebrows at Danny. 

 

With a sigh, Danny shook his head at the much taller man, "Nah man. I'm too tired to go out. I just wanna go to bed right now." It wasn't necessarily a lie; Danny had one hell of a game and he's tired. 

 

Gronk gave him an eye roll. "Come on man. Just like three drinks max! They'll all be on me," Rob countered as he opened his brown eyes wider to get a reaction from Danny. 

 

Danny sighed in defeat and nodded. "Sure. Where are we going and when," he asked as he dropped his bag off his shoulder and held it in his hand. 

 

"Yes! Come on! You know the only bar that Tom will go to! And we're headed straight there. You can just carpool with me," Gronk offered with a smile on his face. 

 

Danny nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'll meet you at your car then? I've gotta put my bag in my car," Danny questioned and raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Yeah man! That's fine! I'll be right back! I've gotta see if I'm taking anyone else. I'll meet you at my car," Gronk replied as he spun around and ran toward the locker room. 

 

As Danny rolled his eyes he pushed the door opened and was nearly blinded by the sunlight. He laughed at himself as he walked to his car. "It's brighter outside than my future," he thought to himself as he jammed his key into the slot and unlocked the car. Lately, he's been forgetting that he even has a fob to unlock it. He leaned into the car and tossed his bag onto the passenger's seat, just as he pulled his head up he could see Gronk making his way over to him. 

 

"Alright man! We're good to go! They said they'll meet us there," Gronk mentioned as Danny slammed his door shut and followed Gronk to his car. Gronk unlocked it with his fob and Danny quickly slid into the passenger's seat.

 

Once Rob was in the driver's side Danny looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Who is ‘they'," he asked as he scrunched his face in confusion. 

 

"Oh! Tommy and Julian," Rob casually replied as he stuck his keys in the ignition, "Isn't it implied that Jules is going? He like always goes out with us!" 

 

Danny let out a shaky breath and shook his head. "Okay," Danny mumbled and rolled his eyes as he turned his head to look out the window. 

 

"What's up with you man! You've been like completely mute," Rob complained as he glanced over at the shorter brunette. 

 

"I-I," Danny sighed, "the depression is really hitting again." Rob has been the only one to know about his depression for the past two years. Rob found out after a loss in Green Bay in 2014 when he heard Danny talking to himself through the wall. Ever since then the two had a better understanding of each other. 

 

"Maybe you should tell someone else? Or get help. I know it can be hard to cope with your feelings," Gronk offered and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Danny didn't say anything and just continued to look out the window. Gronk spoke up again, "Is there something that set it off? Like has anything happened recently?" 

 

Danny let out a shaky sigh. "No… I mean… I don't know. I really don't. It's… It's complicated I guess." 

 

Gronk nodded and dropped the subject as he pulled into the parking lot of the bar. "Okay… Well you know how they say Alcohol isn't the answer," Gronk asked as he put the car into park. Danny gave him a side glance and nodded. "Well, tonight it is," Gronk practically yelled with a giant smile displayed on his face. 

 

Danny sighed and shook his head in amusement at Gronk as he moved to get out of the car. "Come on man, let's get this over with already," he mumbled as he got out and slammed the door shut.

 

When he and Gronk got into the bar Julian and Tom were already tucked in a booth in the back corner, sitting across from each other. "Hey guys," Tom greeted as the two of them approached the table. 

 

Rob whizzed past Danny and quickly slid in next to Tom. Danny sighed and reluctantly slid into the booth next to Julian. He could feel the heat radiating off of Julian, which gave him chills. 

 

"Great win tonight guys! It was a great game," Tom congratulated as he held his beer up so he could clank bottles with the three younger men. 

 

Danny sighed and clanked bottles with them and quickly chugged the bottle that was in his hand. The other three only took a sip or two and then paused to look at him with questionable faces. He pulled the bottle from his mouth. "What," his rough voice asked as he raised an eyebrow. They all shook their heads and didn't reply to him. 

 

"Jules, that catch you made tonight was insane. I threw such a shitty pass, but damn… You made it look good," Tom mentioned as he leaned across the table and gave Julian a fistbump. 

 

Julian nodded as he gave Tom the fist bump. As he leaned over he got closer to Danny and Danny slid over a bit to stop all contact. He quickly downed the rest of his beer and looked between all of the men. "I'm getting a shot. Do y'all want one," Danny asked as he looked at anyone but Julian. Tom and Rob nodded. 

 

"Hell yeah," Julian cheered as he smiled brightly at the brunette. 

 

"That's another thing brighter than my future," Danny thought and shook his head at himself mentally. 

 

Danny slid out of the booth and began to make his way over to the bar. "Hey man! I'll help you bring them over," Rob informed as he placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. 

 

The bartender looked at the two men. "Four doubles of Sambuca, please," Danny told the bartender who nodded and moved over to pour the shots. 

 

"It's Julian isn't it," Rob asked from next the Danny is a low voice. Danny nearly choked on his own breath. "I'll take that as a yes." 

 

Danny quickly flipped Rob off and gave him a death glare. "Shut up." 

 

"Y-You have feelings for him don't you," Rob asked as he gave Danny a somewhat sad look. 

 

Danny let out a shaky breath and nodded as he looked down at his folded hands on the bar. "Don't you dare fucking tell a soul," he threatened. 

 

Rob held his hands up. "Hey man, your secret is totally safe with me. But also just between you and me… I think he's got feelings for you too… He's been giving you sad longing looks ever since you fell into this funk," Rob reasoned as he bumped Danny in the shoulder. 

 

"Yeah, okay," Danny mumbled sarcastically as the bartender slid the four shots over to them. "You can just put it on my tab." The bartender nodded and turned to help some other customers. 

 

As the two of them walked back with the shot glasses Rob gave Danny a look and said, "Just think about it man." The two of them slid into the booth and earned themselves looks for the last sentence the came out of Rob's mouth. 

 

They both just shrugged and took their shots. 

 

Two hours later and many drinks later Rob, Danny, and surprisingly Tom were all just a level below plastered. Julian had stopped drinking an hour ago. While he was sipping on his soda Tom began to fall asleep, Rob was out on the dance floor grinding on a few girls, and Danny was just sitting in the boot with a blank face. 

 

Julian nudged him in his side and raised an eyebrow. Danny looked over to see Julian's baby blues looking at him with concern. "You okay man? You--You seem to be really out of it as of late," Julian mumbled concerned as he looked back into Danny's shiny, clearly drunk, brown eyes. 

 

Danny sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he leaned on one elbow and continued to study Julian. In his drunken state, he was quickly mesmerized by the younger man's scruff and hard jawline. Then his eyes moved just above Jules' facial hair and noticed the dark bags under his eyes. He had spent the past week ignoring him so much that he hadn't even realized the change in Julian's face until now. 

 

"I'm fine I guess," Danny slurred as he closed his eyes and then quickly opened them again. "Just… Just stressed with this season I guess. It was a great win today but… I don't know. I'm just out of it I guess. Give me time and my feelings and shit will go away and I'll be all better again." 

 

Julian was about to say something, but paused to think and then spoke, "Again? What do you mean again, man? And feelings? What feelings? Who do you have feelings for?" 

 

Danny sighed. "You, silly," He drunkenly mumbled and let out a small chuckle. He had no clue what he was saying and just continued to look at Julian was the same blank look on his face. 

 

Julian's eyes opened wide as he looks down at his best friend. "I-I… What," he asked as his jaw officially dropped. 

 

Danny nodded eagerly with a little goofy smile on his face.

 

Julian let out a shaky breath and shook his head. "Dola, you're just drunk," He mumbled and leaned back in the booth. "I need to drink more." 

 

20 minutes later they were on their ways out of the bar, Rob helping Tom walk and Julian helping Danny walk. When they got to Julian's car Danny sat in the passenger's seat and Rob and Tom were in the back. Julian dropped Tom and Rob off at Tom's because supposedly Tom had some magic recipe for hangovers, so Rob insisted on staying the night. And Julian, being too lazy to drive Danny back to his apartment on the other side of town just took Danny to his own home. 

 

Julian shifted the car into park and pulled the keys out of the ignition, then ran around to help a plastered Danny out of the car. Danny lifted himself up and stumbled out of the car, nearly falling. Julian was there to catch him by putting his hand on Danny's waist to steady him and direct him to the front door. 

 

When the two of them made it into the house and into one of the first-floor guest rooms Julian pulled back the covers to the bed and let Danny fall not-so-graciously on to the bed. Danny stared up at Julian's silhouette and motioned for Julian to come closer. Against his own judgment, Julian did as his friend wordlessly asked and Danny hooked an arm around Julian's neck and brought him in closer as if he was hugging him. "Thanks, man. I love you," he whispered into the crook of Julian's neck. Julian shivered at Danny's hot breath. 

 

Julian stayed in the position for a few seconds and took in Danny's drunkening scent. "I love you too," he whispered even quieter than Danny had and pulled away from his best friend to see him with his eyes closed-- already asleep. 

 

"He's just drunk," Julian mumbled sadly to himself as he made his way out the door and up the stairs to his own bedroom after kicking his shoes off. He sat down on his bed and pulled his shirt and pants off before he said to himself again, "He's just fucking drunk, Julian. Don't read into it too much." Then he laid down and silently cried himself to sleep while the man that he loved slept downstairs. 

 

The next morning Danny woke up with a splitting headache and his hand in his pants. "Fucking hell," he grumbled and yanked his hand out of his pants-- more specifically off his dick. 

 

He sat up slowly and took in his surroundings. "What the fuck. Why am I at Julian's," He mumbled and swung his legs over the side of the bed to get up. Then he shuffled his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to find Julian sitting at the island sipping some coffee while looking at his phone. 

 

Danny glanced over to the glass of water and pills sitting next to it. He grabbed the pills and then knocked his head back to swallow them with the water. "Thanks," he voiced as he slid into a seat two chairs away from Jules. 

 

"It's no prob. You want anything to eat," Julian asked as he placed his phone flat on the marble counter. 

 

"No," Danny's rough voice answered as he glanced over at Julian. He raised an eyebrow at Julian when he noticed the younger man staring at him with an intense look in his beautiful blue eyes. 

 

The two of them looked at each other until Julian finally piped up, "Did you really mean what you said last night?" 

 

Danny looked at Julian with a questionable look on his face. "What… Exactly did I say to you last night," he asked slowly as he tried to hide his panic. 

 

Julian ducked his head down and then looked back up at Danny was an unsure face. "You said… You had feelings for me," Julian mumbled as he raised both eyebrows at Danny. 

 

"I-I… What!? Did I really," Danny asked as he jumped up from his spot and tried to hide the growing blush on his face. 

 

"Yeah you did," Julian replied as he watched the older man pace in his kitchen. 

 

"I-I… Julian," Danny's voice cracked as he stopped in his tracks and looked over at Julian with tears rolling down his face. 

 

Julian sighed and strode over to Danny and looked directly into his brown eyes. "Danny, there's no need to freak out," he informed him with a soft voice. 

 

Danny let out a shaky breath and took a step away from Julian with wide eyes. "No, it's not! You don't just tell your best friend you love them! It's not something you just do," Danny complained with wide eyes. 

 

"See! I just told you that you said you had feelings for me! Not that you loved me, Danny! You just said it yourself! There is absolutely no need to freak out on me," Julian raised his voice as he looked at his best friend with bafflement. 

 

Danny shook his head in disbelief and moved further from Julian, towards the door. "Dola, where are you going? Your car isn't here," Julian asked with a lower voice. 

 

"I-I can't do this right now," Danny sniffled and rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the door and swung it open. 

 

"Dola! Don't leave! Please," Julian whined in a longing voice. Danny shook his head and ran, suddenly happy that Julian left him in his shoes the night before. 

 

Danny ran to the only place that he could think of and didn't stop once on the way there--not even for cars. 

 

Meanwhile, Julian quickly slid on his shoes, grabbed his phone and keys, and then darted out to his car. He sighed and pulled out of his driveway as he mumbled to himself, "Julian, you're a dumbass. You let your fucking curiosity get the best of you. You're so fucked." 

 

Julian drove around trying to think of all the places Danny could've gone, he drove to Danny's apartment first, then Gillette (Danny's car was still there), and then the bar (‘he better not be drinking the day away'-- he wasn't). Just when Julian thought he was at a loss he remembered the one place that Danny liked to spend time (when he had time of course)-- the Arch Bridge in Holliston. He knew it was a major stretch because Holliston is a 30-minute drive from Foxboro, but he had a feeling Danny found his way there. 

 

Julian quickly turned his car into the direction of Holliston in hopes to find his best friend and the man he loves. 

 

When Julian arrived in Holliston he parked in a parking lot and slowly strode over to the bridge. He could see a dark-haired man with his back to him sitting on the rocks that lined a stream of water under the 8 arch bridge. Julian sigh in relief and slowly made his way over to the dark haired man and sat down on a rock next to him. 

 

After a minute or two without looking up from the water, Danny mumbled, "How'd you find me?" He sniffled a bit ran his hand through his dark hair. 

 

Julian let out a little chuckled. "Ya know I almost forgot about this place. I looked everywhere for you and then realized that you probably jumped on a bus and made your way here. I remember as soon as you found this place when you started with the Pats that you'd come here like every single off day. I also remember the first time you took me here after I questioned where the hell you always disappeared to during your free time," Julian told Danny as he smiled fondly at the memory. "You had the biggest smile displayed on your face that day. You radiated in the sun that day and made the world so much brighter. You were wearing those stupid blue knee high socks that you love along with red shorts and a white v-neck shirt. Then you grabbed my wrist and dragged me up to the top and reassured me that there wouldn't be any trains because these tracks are shut down. God, the shine in your brown eyes that day… It was great to see you so happy." 

 

Danny blinked slowly before he looked up and locked his eyes with Julian's mesmerizing blue ones. "You know, when you first told me you were gay I couldn't believe it," Danny sighed as he shifted his body to completely face Julian. "I thought I was in some kind of fucked up dream. I had always seen you with women… And not any men… I always thought that I couldn't have you... But at that point I didn't necessarily know what I wanted either--ya know if I was into men or women…It was then that I realized that I was into men… Well, a man… Not just any man--you. I sat in my hotel room that night fighting an anxiety attack in Green Bay… Gronk found me that night curled up in a ball on my bed as I cried to myself." Danny paused and shook his head at the many thoughts swimming through his head. "That's when he found out about my depression. He never knew what you told me had set it off… And… And I've been doing fine since that day… But then… A few weeks ago I don't know what it was… Something just snapped and I realized that I couldn't hide the feelings that I always had for you," Danny let out a soft sob. 

 

Julian sighed and placed a comforting hand on Danny's back. 

 

"I- I just… I always knew I had feelings for you… I was really good at hiding them, but they just resurfaced again… And they hit me quite hard. I-I didn't think you could like me that way, I don't think anyone can," Danny mumbled. "I-I when I fell into that spiral of depression… I had to separate myself. I can't let anyone hate me more than they already do. You… You don't have to love me back… You really don't but… I just I'm sorry for not telling you about my depression or my feelings for you. You don't have to stick around Jules, you can leave now," Danny murmured as he looked back down at the water. 

 

Julian sighed and took his hand off Danny's back. Just when Danny thought he heard Julian getting up from his spot on the rock he heard sniffling, which caused him to turn his head. He was shocked at the scene in front of him; Julian sat there with his face in his hands as his body shook. Danny's eyes opened wide as he watched his best friend--his love-- cry. 

 

"J-Jules," Danny asked as his voice cracked and he leaned over to place a hand on Julian's knee. 

 

Julian's hand were moved from his face and revealed very red puffy eyes. "I'm sorry you've had to go through that all these y-years," Julian choked on the air, "I-I never even knew. Danny… I could've helped you. I should've noticed." 

 

Danny sighed and gripped Julian's knee a little tighter. "No. It's fine, Jules. I just-- Can we still be friends after this whole incident," Danny asked with an eyebrow raised.

 

"Dola, are you kidding," Julian asked as he rubbed at his puffy eyes. Danny's face fell at those words. His whole world was crashing down on him. "You gotta be kidding me right? The reason I told you and only you was because I liked you… You never acted on it. So I thought you were strictly into women… Danny… I love you." 

 

Tears began to run down Danny's face again as he looked at Julian with shock painted on his face. "Y-you…" 

 

Julian nodded and moved his hand to coved Danny's. "Yeah, Dola… For two years now," Julian whispered and moved to place a hand on Danny's cheek. Julian smiled as he leaned in more and rested his forehead against Danny's, brushed their noses with each other and then locked eyes-- baby blues to chocolatey browns. 

 

Julian closed the gap and placed his lips on Danny's.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more Danny and Julian?   
> Let me know in the comments!


End file.
